This is Halloween
by SuccubusQueenX
Summary: Okay this is my first go at a fairy tail fanfic It's a one shot and dose include lemon, so those not of age turn away now Lucy pulled Gajeel's name from the hat she smiled devilishly 'revenge is sweet'


**Hello yes, this is my first fairy Tale one-shot. There is lemon so please if you're not of age go over there, you is not allowed. I know it's a bit early to be doing Halloween stuff but I really love Halloween, so on-ward and sideways' remember R&R!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTALE****Hiro Mashima** **dose :)**

Xxxxxx

Halloween was today, Lucy was excited, This would hope fully cheer her up. Natsu had picked Lisanna, Gray and Juvia had finally got together, so Lucy was feeling pretty lonely

'come on Lucy! Past is past'

but it still hurt like hell when Natsu chose Lisanna. She left her little apartment and made her way to her beloved guild. She was happy to be back in Magnolia after what happens on the tenroujima island

She made her way inside and immediately had to dodge a flying chair, Natsu and Gray were once again fighting, she just shook her head and sat at the bar,

"Hello Lucy, Happy Halloween" Mirajane greeted.

"Hi Mirajane, can I have a strawberry milkshake please."

Mirajane nodded and went off. Lucy looked to her side to see Gajeel chewing on some metal, he wasn't looking at his meal though Lucy saw what he was staring at

'ah'

he was staring at the newly formed couple, levy and Bixlow. She knew how he felt, everyone was surprised when Bixlow announced his love for levy, even more when she returned his feelings

"Lucy" Mirajane smiled at Lucy then walked of to see to other guild members

she looked in front of her to see a strawberry milkshake 'yummy'. Lucy took her milkshake and sat right next to Gajeel. "hi" she smiled sweetly up at him, he just grunted and looked down to his metal scraps, she shifted in her seat

"so what do you think master has planned?"

he finally looked at her

"well?" she huffed becoming impatient, he seemed amused by her

"Dunno bunny-girl"

she hated that nickname. She sipped her milkshake loudly, he stared at her looking annoyed 'he he he' she grinned mischievously and slurped her milkshake even louder, he then grabbed her milkshake a moved it to his other-side where should couldn't get it

"heeey!" she pouted, to which he just laughed

"oh, do you want your drink back?" he taunted she tried to reach over him to get her drink with no success

"Gajeel!~"

he lifted the milkshake up she pulled his other arm "I'm thirsty!" she huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, Lucy saw his lips go into a smile

"Hi thirsty"

Lucy sighed "pleeeeease~" she said as sweetly as possible

he put her drink back down and ruffled her hair

"good bunny-girl"

Okay she officially wanted to torture him.

"children!" at masters loud voice they all looked to the stage "first Happy Halloween!, second I have decided Halloween challenges!"

'okay I have a bad feeling about this..' thought Lucy

POOF a hat appeared in masters hand

"now all the girls come pick out the name of your partner!"

all the girls lined up to pick a name out of the hat, Lisanna picked Natsu 'what a surprise', Levy picked Bixlow

'okay this is way to coincidental'

Ezra picked Jellal

'okay there's magic at work'

Mirajane picked Laxus

'okay maby not'

Canna picked Freed, she got his eye contact and mouthed 'I feel your pain bro', now it was her turn she reached in then pulled out her piece of paper and read it. Gajeel Redfox...

'revenge is sweet' she bounded up to his with a devilish smile on her face "guess what~" she sang, he grumbled something under his breath.

Finally one by one everyone got there partners

"okay! Now you will pick your partners costume" that announcement was meet by a lot of unhappy shout Gajeel's being the loudest, "once that's done you all have to go trick or treating, who ever gets the most candy will get a secret prize. Then there will be a party alcohol will be free just for tonight". Lucy saw Canna grab freed and start to drag him out of the guild, 'why do I get a feeling she'll win?' Lucy laughed and looked back to very unhappy Gajeel

"come on let's get to the shop's!"

she held his hand and pulled him to a costume shop she knew.

Xxxxxx

'I'm going to find the most embarrassing thing I can!' Lucy gave an evil laugh a her thought, he was looking around not to far from her, her kept trying to give her imitating looks but to no avail

'he he he I'm in to much of a good mood!'

then she saw it a topless butler out-fit that consisted on leather trousers, a bow tie and that was it 'oh, he is going to HATE this!'

she got it then walked over to Gajeel

"I've found yours~"

the look on his face was that of pure horror, she just laughed

"go pick mine" she went and waited at the till. The a few seconds later she heard a laugh, she saw Gajeel holding a bunny-out fit.

"well I am always calling you bunny-girl"

she scowled at him then they waited for the shop assistant to come and serve them.

"ah, what a lovely couple!" the assistant said, Lucy felt a blush on her cheeks, even more so when she looked down to what they were buying.

"oh having a little naughty Halloween fun eh?" Gajeel coughed and Lucy just stuttered, finally she came back to reality and paid the girl.

"c..come on we'll change at my place" she blushed and walked on ahead.

Xxxxxx

'ah, home' she swung the front door open

"I'm going to change in the bathroom, you can use the bedroom"

she told Gajeel he just nodded. Lucy stepped into her bathroom and started undressing 'he's going to look so hot in that outfit'...'Whoa! Where'd that thought come from?!' she blushed at her dirty thought's

"hey bunny-girl you ready yet?" yelled Gajeel from outside the bathroom door

"almost done! Just a minuet! Go help your-self to the fork's" This outfit was very annoying, it wasn't fitting her rather large chest

"come on you little bugger!" she'd managed to pull it up a bit more, she'd gotten everything else on. The bunny ear's, the make up, the shoes where high heels ready to go, but the corset Ooh nooo

"ARGH!" she screamed out in frustration 'damn boob's!'

CRASH! she looked to the door to see Gajeel had knocked it open

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL GAJEEL!?"

he stuttered "YOU SCREAMED!"

"YEAH BECAUSE MY BOOBS WONT FI-" her brain finally realised what she was saying her blush reached up to her ear's

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" she pushed him back wards with more force than she possessed in the bedroom both of them landing on her bed, her on top of him.

"perv!" she looked down at him he was silent, then shook his head

"HOW YOUR THE ONE ON TOP OF ME?!"

'touché'

"s...sorry Gajeel"

he stared at her confused "what for?"

she giggled "for screaming"

**{Lemon begins}**

she was sat directly on his groin, and with the was she was dressed he was finding it very hard **(A/N : no pun intended lol) **to control himself

"Lucy you need to get off" he said in more of a growl

"w..what if I don't want to?"

'okay I must be in another world' he thought'

he looked up to her cute face which at that moment was bright red. The she spoke "I...I've has a crush on you for a while now..I..I'm falling for you"

he was frozen the whole world seemed to stop, after Levy has gotten with Bixlow, he'd realised she was nothing more than a crush, but Lucy was another matter together, she stood up to him, she wasn't scared.

"Lucy are you sure you want to do this? Be my girlfriend?"

she nodded, she lent down to kiss him, but he flipped her so she was beneath him.

He started kissing her softly, the nipping her bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted, he growled in pleasure then deepened the kiss, her mouth was sweet and tasted of strawberry's, he could smell her arousal. It was taking everything he had not to just rip off the bunny outfit. As if she'd read his mind she took off the outfit leaving her in just her panties, he moved his kisses down to her neck earning some moans from Lucy. He then slid his hand down to her sensitive pink pearl and began to rub it,

"Ah!"

he felt her hand's pulling his hair lightly

"G..Gajeel!"

he wanted to hear her moan more so he entered on of his fingers in, she screamed in pleasure and began to buckle against him , his member was in painful need of her, he knew she was a virgin so he wanted her to remember this. He then entered another finger, she was moaning in pleasure much louder now

'oh fuck she is so tight' he also placed his thumb on her pearl and slowly began to pump his fingers in and out

"Gajeel!"

He kissed her deeply again letting her moan into his mouth, her walls were tightening around his fingers. He broke the kiss to look at her as she'd cum , her eye's were hazed over with lust, her lips pink.

He removed his hand and licked her juices off it

'she's tasty'

he removed his trousers and heard her gasp at his length, he smiled and positioned himself over her moist entrance

"this is gunna hurt a bit"

she nodded and grabbed on to his shoulders, he entered his member gradually into her

'oh fuck' she was so tight, he liked it. He pushed in a bit deeper

"ow!"

she cried, he nuzzled her neck as she got use to his length, and then began to pump in and out

"oh Gajeel!"

he pushed harder, kissing her deeply as he did, her back began to arch as he grabbed her boob and began to play with her nipple, he then put her on her hand's and knees and pumped harder grabbing her hip's, he loved hearing her scream in to the pillow. He could feel her wall tightening as she was about to cum again and he wasn't far behind

"LUCY!"

"GAJEEL!"

he realised his seed into her then collapsed on the bed next to her, both panting

"I love you Gajeel"

he smiled and hugged her

"and I love you Lucy"

** {Lemon Has ended}**

he hugged her as she fell to sleep

'best Halloween ever'

Xxxxxx

The sun was very unwelcome, he wanted to spend more time next to his sleeping girlfriend, he nuzzled her neck 'ha, we never did get to that Halloween party...'


End file.
